


Rejection

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [60]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 25





	Rejection

Half multiverse was gone and dusted...

  
The ERROR did not take rejection very well.


End file.
